Maka to Soru: Kazoku to Akuma
by YunneMiku
Summary: Maka, con 17 años. Se muda a Death City para estudiar en "Shibusen" lo que al principio parece una simple escuela con prestigio, resulta aguardar a Demonios "Akumas" y familiares "Kazokus" que luchan contra los Kishins. Conoce a su primo adoptivo: Soul, quien resulta tener un pasado mas extenso y profundo de lo que ella espera. Pero bueno, ¿Quien espera que él sea un Demonio?
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**El Inicio ¿Qué nos espera?**_

Maka POV  
>Mi nombre es Maka Albarn, tengo 17 años y me mude de Japón hasta Death City Nevada hace un año, okey sí, soy la típica chica empollona, que nunca hace nada malo, nunca desobedece a un profesor, siempre cumple con las tareas, siempre estudia para los exámenes, pero desde que llegue a Death City eso cambio dramáticamente, bueno, mi vida cambio dramáticamente: desde que conocí a Soul Evans, creo que debería explicar todos desde el comienzo, bien aquí vamos.<p>

El Día que en me mude a Death City, tuve que hacerlo sola, ya que mis padres no podían mudarse conmigo por razones de trabajo, y como estaban ansiosos de que yo estudiara en la prestigiosa Academia "Shibusen" me mude de todas formas.  
>―Mamá, ya te dije que el tío Stein no me agrada, es muy raro, sin mencionar el montón de cicatrices que tiene en el cuerpo, ¡Y su casa!, ¡Su casa está igual! ¡Me sorprende que a la tía Marie no le haya hecho nada! ¡o tal vez ya no es ella y en su lugar está un ROBOT!<p>

Si, esa soy yo tratando de convencer a mi madre (Kami) de que me deje quedarme en casa, debo agregar que la idea de estudiar en el Shibusen me parece genial, pero !No si tengo que mudarme con mi tío el Psicópata!

―relájate Maka, no es como si no conocieras a tu tío, o como si fuera un asesino en serie―  
>― ¿¡Y quien te asegura que no lo es!?― grite desesperada, no suelo oponerme así a mi madre pero esto de verdad que quiero evitarlo ¡¿qué tal si me hace algo mientras duermo?!<p>

―pues no me importa, Maka, ¡iras te guste o no!― Ella nunca me pone una mano encima, pero si que me mira como si siempre lo hiciera, la verdad, en momentos como este, mi madre da mucho MUCHO miedo, no tengo opción.  
>― ¡Agh!― Gruñí y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto.<p>

Todo estaba empacado, solo estaban las paredes pintadas de rosa, mi cama bien tendida, y un par de enorme maletas con toda mi ropa y algunas cosas que considero importantes para mí, como por ejemplo, la colección de postales que mi madre siempre me enviaba cuando salía a sus viajes, y algún álbum de fotos, de cuando mi padre aun me agradaba, en ese entonces yo no sabía que él era un imbécil mujeriego, aunque detesto a mi padre por ello, de vez en cuando me gusta ver ese viejo álbum para recordar cuando todavía no lo odiaba.  
>Me tumbe en mi cama. Me da miedo el solo pensar como es el tío Stein, solo le he visto de lejos pero nunca me habla o le hablo, y ahora resulta que viviré con él y su esposa.<p>

**Al** **día siguiente..**

Ya van 5 horas de camino y apenas llegue, baje del avión. Realmente esto es diferente a Japón, mientras caminaba por el Aeropuerto, vi a un hombre en traje negro y moño, tenía el cabello negro y ojos castaños, lo que me pareció extraño es que tenía un pequeño letrero en el que ponía mi nombre, me acerque lentamente a él, y le dije

―Disculpe, usted viene de parte de Stein Albarn?― Él asintió sonriente.

― ¿Tu eres Maka?  
>―Sí.<p>

―Vamos, que ya te están esperando― Me dio un poco de miedo, pero le seguí. Me llevo hasta una limosina negra, recordaba que el tío Stein era rico, incluso más que mis padres, pero para rentar o comprar semejante cosa, ¡tenía un mínimo de 3 metros! y como 6 puertas, el hombre que me llevo hasta ahí abrió la última puerta y me indico que entrara, lo hice y me lleve una gran sorpresa. Era como una mini discoteca en un auto. Definitivamente el tío Stein es muy rico.  
>El camino duro unos 20 minutos, cuando paramos y abrieron la puerta me encontré con una sorpresa más, sí, claro, ¿Por qué no? El tío Stein vive en una mansión un mínimo 5 veces más grande que mi casa de 2 pisos.<br>-señorita Maka, sígame.  
>Obedecí a la orden, aunque aún tengo un poco de miedo sobre esto.<br>Entre a la casa, era aún más enorme por dentro, tenía un estilo sumamente elegante, parecía estarme tele transportando a el siglo XVII, y cuando vi a la tía Marie no pude evitar pensar "_esto tiene que ser broma"_pues ¿Qué creen? si, literal, mi tía apareció vestida con un vestido enorme y, ¿Qué creen? era de los que se usaban en el siglo XVII.  
>―hola Makita! mucho tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo has estado pequeña?<br>―pues bien, pero, ya no soy tan pequeña tía.  
>―pero si apenas tienes 17 Makita.<br>―Exacto y además, ¿Por qué se viste de es…  
>― ¿Maka...?<br>Una voz masculina y muy profunda sonó a lo lejos, era mi tío Stein y desde las sombras el apareció. Me sentí aún más rara, él también se vestía como en el siglo XVII ¿Qué rayos pasa?  
>― ¿Que... que pasa con ustedes? ¿Por...Por qué se visten así de raro?<br>ellos se me quedaron viendo y luego reaccionaron al recordar sus prendas.  
>― ¡Ah! ¿Esto?― Dijo la tía Marie tocando la falda del vestido color azul cielo ―Así nos vestimos siempre― dijo con una sonrisa inocente<br>¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo tengo que vestir eso?! ¡No! ¡Ni de coña! ―Je, je, je, tranquila Makita, es solo una broma―  
><em>"Una muy mala"<em>pensé, ―saldremos hoy a un baile temático, pero antes de eso, queremos presentarte a alguien !Soul!― Llamo mi tía. Desde arriba de las enorme escaleras apareció un chico de más o menos la misma edad que yo, tenía un perfectamente blanco cabello, de lejos se veía verdaderamente hermoso –El cabello quiero decir- y de cerca aun mas, sus ojos eran de un vivido y fuerte color carmín pero bajo de estos se posaban unas ojeras, se veía extraño, misterioso, y algo aterrador, si mirada en cuando se posó en mí, la sentí sumamente fuerte, y pesada, vestía un traje negro a rallas delgadas horizontales y blancas, y bajo si saco, una camisa color vino y una corbata negra a juego, en cuando se colocó a la misma distancia que mis tíos me miro y sonrió. Pero no una sonrisa alegre, más bien una macabra e intimidante, y, por si fuera poco, tenía dientes afilados, parecía una sonrisa de tiburón al acecho, por un momento pensé que se lanzaría sobre mí, y me haría no sé qué cosa.  
>―Maka, él es Soul, él es... bueno... es...<br>―Adoptado― Interrumpió con frialdad el chico, su voz era acorde con el resto de su físico, era profunda y algo sombría, quizás mas que la de mi tío, detesto admitirlo, pero se veía extraña y misteriosamente atractivo.  
>―Sí, eso, bueno. Soul, ella es Maka, vivirá con nosotros un tiempo, mientras ambos estudian en el Shibusen, espero que se lleven bien―<br>Caí en cuenta de algo, y me sentí muy fuera de lugar, todos vestían muy, MUY formalmente y yo solo tenía una blusa purpura con mangas cortas y algo ajustada, y una falda blanca a tablones con zapatos bajos, y mi cabello colocado en 2 coletas  
>―Bien, Marie y yo nos retiramos, tenemos que llegar a tiempo, los dejaremos solos con Josef― Dijo señalando al hombre que me había llevado hasta ahí.<p>

―Maka, si necesitas algo, puedes pedírselo a él― Asentí inmediatamente ―bien, nos vamos― Salieron de la casa, yo me quede parada ahí, mientras intercambiaba miradas con Soul.  
>Su primer comentario no me hiso nada de gracia ―mmm... ¿Quieres que te enseñe tu habitación, pecho-plano?― como se atreve a decir eso de mi este idiota...<p>

_**¡Hola! Yunne aquí y con nuevo fic.**_

_**Bueno, este no es "nuevo" es más bien el viejo, lo publique en Junio de este año, y lo estoy publicando desde entonces en otra página de fanfics. Actualmente está cerca del final y ahorita tiene 36 capítulos. Tal vez tenga rodeando de 40 capítulos para cuando termine.**_

_**Habia pensado en publicarlo aquí, pero debo admitir que en ese entonces hice mucho plagio de "Akuma no Bara" que se "publica" –entre comillas porque la chica publica cada 6 meses :P – aquí en Fanfiction, pero después de ver el rumbo que tomo mi historia y el que toma "Akuma no bara" si bien el pasado de Soul es casi idéntico, loas sucesos no son los mismos, en mi fic pasan muchas cosas que en "Akuma no bara" no, y en "Akuma no Bara" pasan cosas que aquí no mi fic tiene la misma temática. Idéntica por no decir, pero tendrá un rombo y desarrollos diferentes.**_

_**En ese entonces yo era "novata" en la escritura, así que en los primeros capítulos la narración será pobre e incluso patética, pero ira tomando forma.**_

_**Cuando lo publique no tenía intenciones de hacer una temática tan extensa y enredada, por lo que los primero capítulos no tendrán una trama muy intensa, será más bien de comedia. Pero a partir del 5 la temática empieza como tal**_

_**Gracias por leer. Espero no me odien por plagiar "Akuma no Bara" **Aquí todos claros****_

_**Bye bye Yunne fuera ¡Paz!**_


	2. Maka-1 Imbécil-0

**CAPITULO 2: Maka-1, Imbecil-0**

Maka POV

Lo que quedo de esa noche me pareció inmenso, ya que el alvino no dejo de molestar cada vez que podía recordándome mi pequeña talla de sostén, y cada vez que lo hacía, yo no podía evitar meterle "Maka-chops" con una fuerza descomunal, dejándolo con deformaciones en su cara y cabeza a cada comentario, nunca creí decirlo pero, se sentía de lo más genial golpear a este imbécil, de tanta molestia que me causo Soul, se me quito el hambre y me fui a dormir, dejando sin cerrojo la puerta, grave error.

El calor del enojo que me provoco el alvino me había hecho sudar, así que decidí bañarme, hay fue el error, mientras me duchaba en el baño que está dentro de mi habitación, al fastidioso del alvino se le ocurrió la genial idea de: entrar, tomar toda mi ropa, y por toda me refiero a toda, la que estaba sucia, limpia, la que me acababa de quitar, y la que tenía preparada para ponerme, dejándome solo con la ropa interior.

Salí de mi habitación, con las únicas prendas que me dejo, debajo de la toalla de baño, con la cara completamente roja, y no precisamente de mi estado , si no del enojo que me provoco semejante "bromita"

Salí de la habitación, pero no pensaba darle mucha oportunidad de burlarse de mí, en vez de buscar directamente mi ropa, lo que hice fue gritar –¡Josef!— El mayordomo apareció de inmediato, con cara de preocupación, pero en cuanto me vio, se puso algo rojo.

–Qu… ¿Qué necesita?- Lo mire me sentí un poco sonrojada, pero trate de fingir que no estaba enterada

― ¿Mi tía aún tiene la ropa de la que me hablo?— Él asintió de inmediato – ¡Gracias al cielo! ¿Podrías traérmela?– Mi voz cambio rotundamente y sin querer puse cara de perrito tierno, creo que Josef de sonrojo aún más, pero no lo pude observar bien porque salió corriendo.

Mi tía antes del viaje, la había contado a mi madre, que había comprado muchas prendas para mí cuando me mudara con ellos, solo espero que la tía Marie tenga buen gusto.

Entre en mi cuarto, después de unos minutos de espera, alguien toco a mi puerta, yo abrí y ¡Oh qué bien! (nótese mi sarcasmo) el idiota de Soul era el que estaba detrás de la puerta

– ¿Qué demonios quieres?– Ya no tenía su traje, ahora en vez de eso, tenía un pijama azul marino de dos piezas, era de una tela fresca, ¿todos aquí se visten tan formales? Y yo que solo tengo jens, faldas y blusas casuales, sin mencionar que no tengo un solo par de tacos, esto es peor que la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Me miró de pies a cabeza, yo no pude evitar abrazarme para ocultar algo de piel

–No te ocultes, después de todo, no hay mucho para ver— Me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y algo pervertida, lo fulmine con la mirada. Estaba a punto de golpearlo a mas no poder y, aprovechando el tamaño, tirarlo por las enormes escaleras, pero Josef interrumpió mi pequeña idea psicópata – ¡Señorita!— Llego corriendo desde el otro lado del pasillo ― ¡Aquí están!―

Recuerdan que había dicho "muchas prendas" pues creo que mi tía se toma muy literal eso de "muchas" Josef venía con una cantidad descomunal de prendas, y, para arruinarme el rato, ninguna encajaba en el término de "normal" todas eran muy MUY elegantes, yo solo veía una bola de telas rosa, azul cielo, morado, algo de verde menta, y un poco de negro. Sí, no cabe duda, todos aquí se visten muy formalmente, no sé si podre acostumbrarme a esto…

El me entrego las prendas en mis manos, y cuando las sostuve, me sonroje al máximo…La toalla que me cubría… Se había caído... Para mi suerte -que últimamente no era mucha- la bola de ropa que sostenía me cubría el cuerpo, o la mayor parte de él, dejando por lo menos el 90% de mis piernas a la vista de él estúpido de Soul y Josef.

Soul me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se veía peor que el gato sonriente, mientras Josef se ponía tan rojo, que podría pedirle competencia a un tomate.

La puerta de mi habitación seguía abierta y agradecí infinitamente por ello, ya que solo di un par de pasos para atrás, tan rápido que me sorprendió no caer, y cerré la puerta tan rápido y cuidadosamente como pude.

Eso sí, esta vez no olvide poner cerrojo, empecé a buscar ropa "decente" en ese bulto, "_vestido, vestido, vestido,¿¡BABY DOLL!?",_me sonroje un poco cuando vi un baby doll muy MUY revelador, era de color negro, lo vote al piso, ¡¿Realmente mi tía me compro esto!? Pues se confundió con 2 cosas, la primera, yo ni de coña usaría eso, ¿En qué ocasión lo podría usar? Y segundo: la talla. Esto nunca me quedaría ¡¿Qué clase de mujer tendría una talla de senos tan grande?! Tal vez lo digo porque en comparación, esa "_cosa"_ era enorme a lo que yo uso, pero simplemente no me quedaría.

Seguí buscando _"vestido, vestido, vestido… ¿Mmm?"_No soy muy femenina, pero eso no significa que algo así no me guste. Encontré un vestido negro, ligeramente frondoso, demasiado formal en comparación al resto, pero, bastante de mi agrado también, por un momento quise probármelo, ya que parecía que me quedaría, pero luego recordé que tenía una venganza que cobrar, lo colgué en el ropero de madera con una delicadeza extrema, lo mire con una pequeña sonrisa y continúe mi búsqueda por algo "decente".

Al final de todos esos abultados vertidos, encontré un pijama de dos piezas, se parecía al de Soul, solo que el mío era color verde claro, me lo puse a la carrera, y salí de mi habitación disparada, y mis pensamientos psicópatas volvieron, por un momento imagine a Soul atado a una silla, en ropa interior de monitos y bananas, con un tape en la boca, y a punto de entrar en un tanque de tiburones, sí, me gustó la idea, pero era demasiado, me conformo con dejarlo sangrando, inconsciente tal vez.

Llegue a las escaleras y ahí estaban todas mis prendas y me sentí de lo más enfadada, cuando me di cuenta que estaban esparcidas por el piso, desde el otro extremo de la escalera vi a Soul **((NA: imaginen ese tipo de escalera que empieza siendo una, y luego se divide en dos, una al lado derecho y otra al izquierdo, bueno Maka estaba en el extremo derecho, y Soul en el izquierdo))** los impulsos me controlaron y corrí hacia él, cuando llegue hasta él le di una patada en el estómago y un Maka-Chop con una enciclopedia mundial Edición Extendida, me sentí complacida cuando lo vi tirado semi-inconsiente en el suelo, después de eso, baje las escaleras con pequeños saltitos como una niña pequeña y recogí toda mi ropa ,aun con mi sonrisa, cuando acabe volví a mi cuarto. Soul se estaba levantando cuando pase a su lado, me miraba con odio y yo le sonreía alegremente y con satisfacción, mi sonrisa solo le transmitía _"Maka-1, Imbecil-0"_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? OwO bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo, insisto que la narración es bastante más mala que la que uso en los otros fics, pero es que muchas cosas cambian en 3 meses, poco a poco mejorara –créanme, he tenido que usar mi poder de edición para que los caps. quedaran suficientemente buenos para presentarlos, luego no tendré que hacer cambios :3 – Sobre la continuación de "The Wolf Land" y "Amigos con derechos" Tengo la primera a medias, casi la acabo, y la segunda aun no la empiezo Lol , pero es que he estado muy embobada haciendo continuaciones de "Kazoku to Akuma" en la otra página, como ya dije, por más que este sea apenas el segundo capítulo, ya tengo toda esta historia publicada en otra pagina de fics y actualmente está en capítulos finales y me tiene de lo más entusiasmada, prometo apurarme para las continuaciones, por mientras, entreténganse un poco con esto.**_

_**Bye bye Yunne fuera ¡Paz!**_


	3. Secretos

_**Capitulo 3: Secretos**_

Maka-POV

Me quede atónita al ver lo que mi tía tenía en sus manos, un vestido, uno de tantos que había visto la noche anterior en el bulto de ropa que me había comprado, si, en efecto, era uno de tantos que no me había gustado.

― ¿Y bien?— me dijo

― ¿Te lo pondrás?— Era sumamente abultado, de un color lila, pero era un tono pastel

―Mmm…— no quiero herirla diciendo "no" pero tampoco quiero pasar vergüenza en mi primer día de clase ¡parece el vestido de una princesa! Pero no una princesa cualquiera ¡La princesa pastelitos! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —Si…— susurré ¿¡Por qué tengo que ser así?!

Parece que mi suerte va en aumento, cuando me probé el vestido caí en cuenta de que me quedaba pequeño muy pequeño.

—Gracias al cielo…— Volví a susurrar con una sonrisa enorme cuando el vestido no paso por mis caderas, no son muy anchas, pero parece que si lo suficiente para que el vestido no me quedase.

― ¿Dijiste algo?— me pregunto.

― No, no, nada— respondí rápido y un poco alterada.

—Podemos buscar otro vestido si quieres…— me dijo en tono amable.

—No, así estoy bien, ya veo yo que me pongo— mi voz sonó más natural cuando respondí

― Bien, te dejo para que te cambies, no tardes tienes que salir de aquí a las 6:20, el Shibusen queda algo lejos— ella salió de mi habitación y yo suspire.  
>¡Rayos! Mire el reloj "6:05" ¡Rayos, Rayos, Rayos! Tome las primeras prendas que encontré, y el primer par de zapatos que toque, me los puse a la carrera<strong> ((NT: si, no tengo gran creatividad para vestuarios así que imagen la ropa que solía llevar Maka en el anime y Soul usa el segundo conjunto, el de la chaqueta negra))<strong> tome mi mochila y salí corriendo, eran ya las 6:30 y Soul -con el cual al parecer me tendría que ir- estaba de lo más desesperado, tenía una mueca de fastidio en el rostro, estaba parado frente al umbral.

―Demonios, las mujeres tardan mucho— Lo fulmine con la mirada.

―¡Calla! Y ¡Corre!—lo jale del antebrazo y corrimos.

Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado, yo estaba jadeando repleta de sudor, pero Soul no parecía tan cansado

—El que no me dejen entrar por tu culpa no es cool, anda muévete o nos dejaran afuera— Él avanzo por lo que nos quedaba de las escaleras, no era mucho, pero por lo cansada que estaba sentía que me faltaba un mundo para llegar.

**Dentro del Shibusen:**

Seguí a Soul por los pasillos, estábamos en la misma clase, apenas entramos una voz masculina y algo irritante le grito a mi compañero

— ¡Soul! Tu gran Dios te aparto un asiento!—Soul se dirigió hacia 2 chicos, totalmente diferentes entre sí, el primero -quien le había hablado- tenía cabello de un azul chillón, era un poco más moreno que Soul, y sus ojos eran verdes como los míos, a lado de él, había otro chico que vestía muy formalmente, su cabello era extraño, completamente negro salvo por 3 líneas blancas verticales que pasaban por toda la parte izquierda de su cabeza, pero solo la izquierda sus ojos eran muy hermosos, de un color dorado y su piel era pálida, más que la de Soul , tal vez un poco más que la mía.

Yo no quería estar cerca de ellos y me senté en la parte de enfrente.

Me asusté mucho cuando vi al profesor ¡Su piel era azul! Y sus dientes eran muy grandes y se podrá ver la muerte en sus ojos ¡Lo juro! —hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante su nombre es Maka Albarn, pasa por favor Maka— agrande mis ojos a mas no poder, ¿Realmente tengo que pasar al frente? Se escuchaba murmullos, y sentía el peso de muchas miradas mientras avanzaba al frente ¡Detesto infinitamente ser la nueva!

Me pare al frente, creo que estaba sonrojándome, todos me miraban y una de ellos se levantó, tenía cabello negro, atado a una coleta alta—Disculpa Maka-San, eres familiar de Soul-Kun?— dude un poco antes de responder a esa pregunta.

—Mmm… Puede decirse que si— No quería decir que Soul es adoptado, tal vez le molestaría.

Ella puso cara de duda, pero yo solo avance de forma rápida, casi corriendo, de vuelta a mi asiento.

Mientras Sid-Sensei -ese era el nombre del profesor- explicaba, la chica de cabello negro que había hablado hace rato me hablo directamente

—Maka-San…— la mire.

–¿Mmm?— Ella tardo un poco en responder, como si la respuesta le fuera difícil de decir

—Eres, o no eres familiar de Soul-kun?—

—Supongo que de una u otra forma lo soy— 

—Ya veo… Maka-chan, quiero mostrarte algo en el almuerzo, Soul-kun debería ser quien te lo muestre, pero quiero hacerlo yo— En su voz descubrí algo de misterio, y sumándole el hecho de que lo dijo susurrando me intrigue más.

**A la hora del almuerzo.**

Tsubaki me jalaba del antebrazo mientras corríamos por los pasillos del Shibusen, me di cuenta de que mientras más corríamos, menos gente podía ver, me empecé a preocupar ¿estaremos yendo a algún lugar prohibido?

— ¡Tsubaki! ¿A dónde me llevas?— pregunte un poco alterada, me di cuenta que de que habíamos pasado un letrero de "prohibido el paso" ¡yo nunca avanzaría si hubiera estado sola! —relájate, eres familiar de Soul-kun, él de todas formas te iba a traer aquí!— ¿Qué? Yo cada vez estaba más confundida, ¿Qué tenía que ver el que Soul y yo fuéramos familia con que el me llevara aquí?

Llegamos a una puerta enorme, nos habíamos alejado mucho de la zona "no prohibida" además, creo que estamos en el sótano, había una cerradura extraña, al parecer se habría por voz.

—famiglia e diavolo, devono unire i loro corpi e le anime per tutta l'eternità

Tsubaki dijo algo en un idioma raro, que simplemente no entendí y cuando termino su frase, la puerta se abrió, en cuanto lo hiso, ella me volvió a jalar hacia adentro por un pasillo largo y algo oscuro —¿Que acabas de decir?—  
>—¡luego lo sabrás, ahora no hay tiempo, tenemos que informarle a Shinigami-sama que Soul-kun al fin tiene un familiar!—esto se empieza a poner raro, ¿Qué de interesante o extraño tiene que Soul sea familiar mío? Además, no es como si no tuviera a mi tía y tío…<p>

Llegamos hasta otra puerta y en esta Tsubaki volvió a decir una frase, igual de extraña

—e anche la morte può separare il— la puerta se volvió a abrir, y en vez de jalarme, Tsubaki solo avanzo, la habitación era extraña, demasiado alegre para ser parte del sótano, las paredes eran color cielo (literal) había unas pequeñas nubes que eran parte de las paredes, pero estas se movían, había muchas cruces esparcidas por toda la habitación, y un espejo de cuerpo completo en mitad de ella y una extraña figura negra, bastante grande debo decir, parecía un garabato ya que no tenía ton ni son.

—Shinigami-sama!— alzo la voz Tsubaki, pero en un tono tierno, la figura dio vuelta lentamente, tenía guantes enormes, y una máscara extraña, su mirada era fría y, me dio mucho miedo cuando lo vi, parecía molesto, muy molesto, y quizás con algo de odio en sus ojos, si es que se pueden llamar así ya que no tenía, solo había dos oscuros posos que le daban una más el aspecto de terror…

Quede atónita cuando, Shinigami-sama se postro frente a mí, era muy grande, y entonces… Su cara cambio rotundamente a una sumamente tierna y alegre, con su gigantesco guante derecho, hiso la pose de "amor y paz" y dijo cantarinamente

― ¡Hola! ¡Holita! ¡Tsubaki-chan! Pequeña, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Y ¿Quién es esta adorable jovencita que viene contigo?— me miró fijamente, pero de forma alegre y dulce, me sonroje y una pequeña risita escapo de mis labios

—Shinigami-sama, Soul-kun tiene por familiar a Maka-San— Shinigami-sama me miro de nuevo, solo que con asombro y me dijo de forma un poco más seria — ¿tu? Familiar de Soul-kun, ¿Cómo has podido resistir a un demonio de su calibre?— me quedé atónito, si, Soul es un total idiota, y bastante pervertido al parecer, pero ¿demonio? ¿No es un poco excesivo?

—pues, es bastante molesto, pero se me defender—

—bien, bien— continuo Shinigami-sama, de nuevo en su forma cantarina —Tsubaki, habla con Soul-kun, dile que venga aquí para celebrar que al fin consiguió un familiar!— Tsubaki asintió, y salió corriendo de la habitación

—Y bien, Makita, desde cuando eres familiar de Soul?— me quede pensando esa respuesta, debería decir que desde que lo adoptaron, pero la verdad no sé cuándo ocurrió eso —no estoy muy segura, tendría que preguntarle— me miro un poco dudoso, pero rápidamente su expresión cambio, como si apenas hubiera entendió el porqué de mi respuesta

— ¡Ah!... Ya veo… Así que no te lo pidió formalmente, supongo que es de esperarse de semejante demonio— esto se torna cada vez más extraño ¿pedirme qué?.  
>Desde el otro lado del pasillo se escuchaban pasos, o más bien, zancadas, Soul y Tsubaki venían corriendo desde la otra puerta y Soul venia de lo más enojado, pude oír entre su discusión a gritos que Él decía<p>

―¡No es mi familiar! ¡Tonta, ella no sabe nada de esto! ¡¿Cómo le diste una información tan confidencial así de la nada?!— Ahora sí que no entiendo nada…

Soul Y Tsubaki llegaron, Soul se veía de lo más enfadado, sentía que su mirada me quemaba en cuanto la poso sobre mí

—Shinigami-sama, podemos hablar en privado, o más bien, sin Maka— dijo con frialdad Soul — ¡No! ¡Yo quiero saber! ¡No entiendo nada de lo que pasa!— Soul se paró frente a mi mientras gritaba

— ¡Pues es mejor que no te enteres!—

— ¡No! ¡Ya es tarde para eso! Y si no me lo dicen ustedes— dije mientras recorría con la mirada a todos — ¡Le preguntare a todos hasta que alguien me diga que sucede!— los tres se quedaron atónitos, ¿Qué es tan importante como para que el hecho de "preguntar a todo el mundo" se vuelva algo así como una amenaza?

—Maka-chan, puedes retirarte un momento, necesitamos hablarlo entre nosotros— me pidió cordialmente Shinigami-sama mientras señalaba a los otros dos,

—bien, pero luego me explicaran que sucede

—lo prometo— asentí, y salí por la enorme puerta, la cual se cerró detrás de mí, dejando un brillo deslumbrante en los bordes como si se estuviera sellando con magia, pegue mi oreja a la puerta, era muy tenue, pero podía escuchar sus voces — ¿Ahora qué hacemos?— era la voz de Tsubaki

— ¡Pues piensa tú! Fuiste tú la que la trajo aquí y puso el secreto en peligro, ¿No viste como amenazo con decirles a todos? No podemos permitirlo— reclamo enfadado Soul.

—Soul-kun tiene razón, Tsubaki, lo más aceptable seria borrarle la memoria— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Borrar mi memoria? ¡No!

—Pero no podemos hacer eso— continuo Shinigami-sama —desde hace tiempo que eso se convirtió en un crimen, solo tenemos 1 opcion…— la sala se quedó en silencio un momento, no los veía, pero sé que el silencio era abrumador para todos ahí dentro, porque también lo era para mí—Tsubaki creyó que Maka-chan era la familiar de Soul-Kun, pues bien, esa es nuestra opción, convertirla, REALMENTE, en un familiar—

—¡pero eso no se decide porque si! ¡Se supone que el hilo dorado del poder decide eso! Además, también para ser un familiar, se necesita ser descendiente o reencarnación de alguno de los 3 seres más poderosos, Maka es demasiado ordinaria para serlo.

Me quede atónita aun mas después del mini discurso de Soul ¿3 más poderosos? ¿Hilo dorado del poder? De qué hablan… —Soul tiene razón— interrumpió Tsubaki —pero… y que tal si en realidad ella si proviene de uno de los 3? Tal vez el hilo dorado no te indique que tu familiar sea ella, pero tal vez si sea el familiar de otro demonio— un momento… cuando se referían a Soul como demonio, ¿lo decían literalmente?

—Hay que intentarlo, no tenemos más opciones, salvo romper las sagradas reglas de la unión, y obligarla a… —Shinigami-sama se quedó pensando un momento —A unirse contigo…— no lo vi, pero sé que lo decía a Soul —Ob… ¿Obligarla? ¿Eso se puede?

—Hace mucho tiempo lo intentamos, la fusión primera fue sumamente dolorosa, ambos estuvieron a punto de morir durante esta, pero cuando se fusionaron, tiempo después, se volvieron compatibles casi a la perfección, nunca se vio un caso de una fusión tan perfecta, y de hecho se volvieron el equipo más fuerte que se ha visto hasta ahora de un familiar y demonio—

— ¡No! ¡No pasare por eso solo para que el secreto siga como secreto!

—Pues si no es compatible contigo, o con cualquier otro, los fusionaremos a ustedes dos de todas formas, !está decidido!, pero, Soul-Kun, quiero que se lo digas tú, en un momento que lleguen a tener a solas― No escuche nada más, así que no supe la reacción de Soul

—La fusione non può romperse— la voz de Tsubaki volvió a murmurar algo a la puerta, y el brillo que había aparecido antes en los bordes de la puerta, volvió, caí al suelo con las pupilas dilatadas y vi cómo me miraban los tres, sin expresión alguna, salvo por Soul, el me miraba con odio y algo de rencor…

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y confundido, de eso se trata. De ahora en adelante cada que se publique otro fic mío –ya sea de "Amigos con Derecho" o de "The Wolf Land"- se publicara el siguiente de este.**_

_**Gracias por leer **_

_**Bye Bye Yunne Fuera ¡Paz!**_


	4. Rompecabezas

_**Capitulo 4: Rompecabezas**_

todos me miraban, inexpresivos, salvo por Soul, el me miraba con odio y algo de rencor…  
>—Maka-San, se que prometí informarte de la situación, pero sera en otra ocasión, y el que te informara sera Soul-Kun— Soul, al escuchar su nombre, puso mueca de molestia, ¿realmente es tan malo?<p>

—bien, levántate y larguémonos, es muy tarde, ya perdí la primera clase— dijo Soul malhumorado mientras me miraba con desprecio para luego voltearme la cara como dando a entender "_no mereces que alguien como yo te dirija la mirada"_y avanzar de regreso, lo fulmine con la mirada (ya cuando se había dado vuelta) y me quede paralizada, aun sin entender mucho de lo que estaba pasando, y lo que entendía me dejaba aun mas confusa  
>—si no te vas a mover no lo hagas, pero yo no pienso esperarte— dijo Soul desde la otra puerta antes de pronunciar el otras palabras, en algún otro idioma raro, pero, no era el mismo que el de Tsubaki<p>

—Sore ga kowarete iru baai, ryōhō ga shindeshimau- pronuncio, lo vi avanzar, aun malhumorado, por parte del pasillo, y luego caí en cuenta de que realmente me estaba dejando ahí, me levante de un salto y corrí tras Soul. 

**En la siguiente clase.  
><strong> 

**S**oul se había sentado donde antes, igual que yo, Tsubaki y yo conversábamos un poco, no me sentí culpable por ello porque era hora libre

—Tsubaki...— murmure —me puedes explicar que fue lo que paso durante el almuerzo?— ella me miro con un poco de miedo par luego responderme con un seco

—Soul-Kun ya te lo explicara en su momento, metí la pata cuando te lleve ahí, ahora no queda mas remedio que hacer que hagas algo, pero ese algo es muy doloroso, podrías...podrías...—trago saliva, como si eso fuera lo que le impedía terminar la oración

—podrías morir

Una declaración bastante fuerte debo admitir, pero justo por ello es que quería saber más detalles —Soul y yo no somos muy buenos amigos que digamos, así que dudo que me lo diga de buenas a primeras... si no me lo dice para mañana ¿me lo podrías decir tu?— pregunte tiernamente

—no creo que sea buena idea, ya metí la pata, además, eso le corresponde a Soul, ya que serán obligados a estar juntos por siempre, esta en su derecho de ser el quien te lo explique—quede atónita ¿junto a él? eso me sonaba a los viejos y detestables matrimonios arreglados, pero dentro de mi sabia que no era eso, no , era algo mas drástico, y menos rompible que eso, literal, una vez que nos uniéramos, no podríamos separarnos nunca, RAYOS! con lo bien que me llevo con Soul (notese POR FAVOR! mi evidente sarcasmo). 

un par de chicas rubias se nos acercaron, una era un poco mas bajita que la otra, de ojos azules y cabello corto, debo decir que era de un tono rubio mas brillante que la otra, esta era mas alta, sus ojos y cabello eran mas opacos ademas que este ultimo era mas largo que el de su acompañante ((NT: Otra vez, el atuendo de siempre))

—Tsubaki, escuche por el "_Bajo Mundo"_que metiste la pata en grande con esta chica— lo dijo a modo de broma señalándome, pero Tsubaki lo tomo bastante a pecho

—si... es cierto... puse en peligro a seguridad del _"Bajo Mundo"_ por un pequeño impulso...— dijo apenada

― !Tranquila! ¡La mancha esa ya lo arreglo!— dijo cantarinamente la rubia menor, ¿mancha?

—¿te refieres a...Shinigami-sama?— lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro, una pequeña sonrisa se me escapo, la primera vez que lo vi, no solo me dio miedo, también había pensado que era una mancha enorme

—bien, ya que Makita se unirá al "_Bajo Mundo"_supongo que deberíamos juntarnos un poco mas seguido con ella, para asegurarnos de que no meta la pata como la Sra. Star— dijo señalando a Tsubaki, ¿Sra. Star?

—Black Star solo es mi Familiar, dejen de molestar con eso— Tsubaki señalo con la cabeza a los asientos de arriba, mas específicamente donde Soul y los otros dos, ¿quien de ellos sera Black Star?

—por lo menos nuestro Familiar SI es un dios— dijo alegremente y bromeando la rubia menor ¿aquí hay demonios y dioses? cada ves me confundo mas...

—Maka, ¿tu de cual de los 3 poderosos desciendes?— pregunto la rubia mayor, pero fue Tsubaki la que contesto

—aun no lo sabemos, no sabemos siquiera si desciende de alguno, pero no le toquemos ese tema, se supone que es Soul el que debe informarle de ello —fui yo la siguiente en hablar

—bien entonces, cambiando de tema— interrumpí —¿como se llaman ustedes dos? —pregunte refiriéndome a las dos rubias

—yo soy Liz, y ella es mi hermana Patty, somos los demonios de él hijo de Shinigami-sama, Death the Kid— inclino la cabeza, de nuevo hacia Soul y los otros dos chicos

― ¿Quién de los dos es Death the Kid?—  
>—el que viste de manera decente— respondió Liz tratando de molestar a Tsubaki —pero no lo llames "Death The Kid" solo "Kid" el cree que todos, o al menos la mayoría, se acerca a el por su apellido, si lo llamas así tal vez le moleste—el timbre suena y todos se levantan<em><strong>.<strong>_  
>—¿a donde vamos? aun no es hora de irnos...—<br>—tranquila Makita, no estamos escapando, solo que la siguiente clase es de gimnasia— respondió Liz  
>caminamos hasta los vestidores, nos cambiamos y mientras lo hacíamos me quede mirando un poco asustada el micro-short que se hacia llamar "uniforme de gimnasia" me lo puse, y me sentí extraña, era casi como solo tener ropa interior puesta, no me gusta enseñar tanto mis piernas, si, si, me gustan las faldas cortas, pero ¡no a este grado!, ¡ el 95% de mis piernas se veía!<p>

― ¿pero porque estas tan apenada Maka-chan?, tienes muy bonitas piernas— dijo Tsubaki tratando de animarme, su intento me izo sonrojarme aun mas

― ¿nos vamos?— pregunto Liz, todas asentimos. mientras avanzábamos yo iba tratando que jalarme un poco el short para que no me quedara tan corto, fuimos a dar a una cancha techada, era enorme, había muchos alumnos y alumnas ¿tengo que enseñar mis piernas a todo el maldito Shibusen?.  
>a lo lejos mire un punto azul, cuando mire bien, era ese chico al que llamaban Black Star, y a lado de el estaban Soul y Death the Kid... perdón Kid.<br>las chicas avanzamos hacia ellos !NO! ya le había enseñado gran parte de mis piernas al idiota de Soul, ¿ahora enseñarle mas?.  
>algunos chicos llevaban una camisa sin mangas y otros con mangas, Black Star y Soul llevaban la que no tenia mangas, mientras que Kid la que si las tenia, me di cuenta de algo, y mi pensamiento me izo sonrojarme un poco... Soul... Soul... se veía muy bien... quizás... ¿algo sexy?<p>

—hola Liz, Patty, Tsubaki y...ah! claro, tu eres la nueva ¿Maka Albarn? ¿verdad?— nos saludo formalmente Kid

—si, pero, solo dime Maka— le respondí a Kid —que extraño cabello tienes, me gustan las 3 lineas que tiene, se te ven muy bien— dije tratando de agradar, pero todos me miraron con cara de _"la has cagado infinitamente"_y con justa razón me miraron así, Kid se puso pálido de la nada, luego se tiro en el piso, boca abajo y con el trasero inclinado hacia arriba, empezó a dar golpes en el piso y a gritar desconsoladamente

― !No! ¡Soy un cerdo horrible y desequilibrado! ¿Por qué solo tengo líneas de ese lado?! ¿¡Por qué!? Soy una basura, no merezco vivir, no merezco vivir, !No merezco vivir!— mire a Soul con duda mientras que Tsubaki, Liz y Patty trataban de animarlo

—¿que? ¿he dicho algo malo?— pregunte a Black Star y Soul

—mas o menos, el rayitas tiene un desorden obsesivo compulsivo, su obcesion: la simetría, y por eso le caga que le recuerden que tiene 3 lineas en su cabello, así que, si, dijiste algo infinitamente malo, para él— me respondió Soul —mírate, seras plana, pero tienes muuuuy buenas piernas— dijo Soul mientras miraba de arriba a abajo mis piernas, con una mirada pervertida

—Maka... CHOP!—grite y le estampe un libro en el cráneo dejándolo tirado en el suelo sangrando —¡KYAJAJAJA! Descuida Soul, ¡tu gran Dios se encargara de burlarse de ti! Kyajajajaja—

_**De regreso a casa.**_

Soul y yo estábamos en camino a casa en silencio, el silencio de él era muy incomodo, y no entiendo porque, de hecho, debería agradarme el ahorrarme palabras para ese pervertido, el resto de la hora de gimnasia no dejo de acosarme tratando de tocar mis piernas, y mirándolas como si se tratara de una persona con obcesion por la comida viendo un buffet de "todo lo que pueda comer".  
>—Soul...— murmure —me puedes explicar...¿ que es eso del secreto? el "<em>Bajo Mundo"<em> Del que no paran de hablar las chicas, de los 3 mas poderosos, o el hilo del poder...— la duda me comía desde dentro, si el no tocaba el tema, seria yo quien lo hiciera.  
>—mm... pues bien, ese es el secreto que oculta con tanto recelo el Shibusen, es el secreto que ocultan, Liz, Patty, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, yo... y aun sin saberlo también lo ocultas tu— Soul relataba mientras seguía avanzando, sin mirarme a la cara.<br>—el secreto de... de los espíritus, y los fantasmas, que ahora mismo nos observan...— dijo con tono serio, y miro a 3 diferentes puntos específicos y cuando los fuimos dejando atrás, el volteaba la cabeza para seguirlos observando ¿me perdí de algo?  
>—pero tu no puedes verlos, solo los familiares, Shinigamis, y Demonios como yo podemos verlos, el "<em>Bajo Mundo"<em> ese es el nombre que le dan a el mundo de los Demonios, Shinigamis, Familiares, Dioses, Ángeles, espíritus y fantasmas— paro un momento el relato, una pausa dramática tal vez.  
>—los tres poderos son: Shinigamis,Ángeles, Dioses, Familiares y Demonios, si, si, lo se, mencione 5, pero es que en realidad son 5, pero tu dices 3 porque espiaste hoy mi charla con Shinigami-Sama, y Tsubaki, créeme, todos nos dimos cuenta de ello, mencione 3 en ese momento porque los familiares solo pueden decender de 3 de esos 5: Ángeles, Dioses o de otros Familiares— izo otra pausa y sonrió de lado mostrando su sonrisa de tiburón, pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera, era una... pervertida?.<br>— aunque tienes piernas de ángel, tienes el mal humor de todos los demonios juntos y me quedo corto— bromeo tratado de enfadarme, pero como vio que no dio resultado continuo .  
>— el hilo dorado del poder es como el famoso "hilo rojo del destino" solo que el dorado indica a quien están destinados los demonios y familiares, incluso antes de convertirse en familiares, hay mas hilos, se supone que una vez cada 1000 años una mujer y un hombre coincidirán con los 5 hilos, solo conozco 4 de ellos, he oído del hilo blanco de la vida que se supone, es el quinto hilo, pero Shinigami-sama dice que no importa, solo debería importarle al que lo posea así que para mi esta bien.<br>—se que estas omitiendo detalles, Soul, dime todo lo que sepas, ademas también quiero saber sobre esa "fusión".  
>— creo que te lo contare luego, por ahora quiero dormir— acabábamos de llegar a la casa y yo no me había dado cuenta, al menos ya tenia las piezas básicas del rompecabezas, pero aun me queda mucho por saber, de una u otra forma lo averiguare.<p>

_**Hola, al fin publico de algo, se que últimamente no publico nada de nada, ni de "The Wolf Land" ni "Amigos con derecho" y tampoco de este, pero la verdad quiero retomarlo, deséenme suerte n.n**_

_**Bye, bye, Yunne fuera ¡Paz!**_


End file.
